2019.02.27 - Going Home Pt.1
|location= Rowanwood |time= January 1st, 2019 |emitter= |players= |npcs= |artifacts= |factions= |music= }} Tuesday January 1, 2019, sometime in the early evening. The house is relatively quiet, especially given the circumstances, everyone is happy, but everyone has either let by now, hasn't woken up yet, or is hanging around a little while longer. This relative peace is broken by a blur flying down the stairs at top speed. Tachi calls out for Piper and Leo as he comes sliding into the kitchen, somehow managing to stop but looking frantic as he looks around wildly. Clearly he only just got out of bed, though he's in his jeans and t-shirt, though quite a bit ruffled, as if pulled on in a hurry. Piper is, actually not in the kitchen for the moment when Tachi gets there. Instead she's walking in carrying a food tray and spies Tachi. "I heard you from the library. What's up?" Piper asks with a grin as she sets the tray in the sink. "I'm always pleased to see you Tachi, so you're frantic. What's the matter?" she asks as she nods to Leo then the tea kettle. "Tea?" she asks Tachi, then pulls out a chair, and lastly crosses over to a cupboard and leands her head on it, as if deep in thought. Florence hasn't become an early riser in the time spent in Rowanwood. How long was it at all? Days? Weeks? Months? It was hard to tell. But she got down to the Kitchen, yawning, wearing some of her regular oversized T-shirts she seemed to keep just to throw over in the morning, but she had had the courtsy of throwing on some sweatpants to go with them as she went down the stairs. "What's up with the commotion? House on fire again? I thought the last night was the nail in the coffin... Man, this is a convoluted dream and all... I mean... feels like one..." Tachi relaxes immediately upon seeing Piper and Leo. "Tea would be nice," he says. "So, yes please. I thought I'd missed you guys," he says, hugging both of them briefl but tightly before sitting down at the table. "I'm glad I was able to catch you before you head back home. I know we'll see each other again but I don't know when." He smiles hen he spots Florence. "The apocalypse is over," he says. "We're free to go home. I still don't have my phone, I hope it's back at my apartment, but I gotta get there first. I have no idea where the front gate leads to, so I don't know how far I am from home." Piper smiles and looks thoughtful. Well" she says and waves to Florence as Kit finally comes in, looking very very much like Kit's been up to no good Piper smiles and looks thoughtful. Well" she says and waves to Florence as Kit finally comes in, looking very very much like Kit's been up to no good. Or, a normal cat look as Piper looks to Kit then tachi then Florence. "See....see, Kit. You're a troublemaker" she jokes and pets the Siamese after Kit leaps up on a chair and curls up, nuzzling Piper's fingers before staring at Tachi then Florence. "Somebody's just got up" Piper says with a teasing tone to Florence. "Somebody, indeed. You want anything before I cook?" she asks with a grin. "You ever seen me get up before noon?" Florence answers back to Piper. "Honestly? I thought I'd wake up in my little flat or something like that... not here." She smirks a moment or to, then looks for the stove. "Hmmm, no fries in it today? The dream must decide I am about to wake up... no more dream-the-food-here." Tachi laughs. "I don't think I've ever seen you up before noon," he says, with a shrug. "So, the big question. Where do the gates go, and how far are we from home? Piper and Leo are just gonna do their fancy silver orb thingy and teleport home, but If I remember, Florence, you can't teleport. And neither can I, so we have to find our own way, I suppose." Piper saunters over and hugs Tachi back and nods to Florence. "Well....cupboards. Pretty sure I saw potatoes or something in there. Or carrots or...something like that" Piper muses glancing to the cupboars. "Nah" Leo says. "Road trip. C'mon" he nods as Piper lets Tachi go...and Leo starts digging through cupboards for food. Or something close to food as Kit stands up and wanders over to Florence with a happy little mew. "Alright, what we got here...?" Leo asks as Piper finally heads for the stove and settles in, stretching as she dons an apron and relaxes. "Tell ya what. I'll teach you afew of my tricks" Piper nods to Florence. "If this is a dream we'll get out at a busstop and just a couple minutes laterp pull into the station. That's how dreams work." Florence chuckles as she leans down to offer Kit an arm to climb on so she can abduct her to her lap for pettings. "A trick? Not something like a woman from the box or something?" Tachi laughs. "Pretty sure this isn't a dream anymore. Road trip? We could rent a car from the closest airport. We could all go together if you guys want, road trips are much better with company, yeah? I don't think it'll be as simple as getting on a bus for 2 minutes. But I'll tell you what, I am so ready to go home. Comfy as the bed i here, I miss hunting. My little apartment is home enough for me." "Nah. I'm a bona fide chef, Florence" Piper says with a grin watching Kit climb up on Florence's arm. "Remind me to scour the cat shelters for Tachi....er....a cat for Tachi" Piper asides with a smirk. "Well..hold on. You guys went to Seattle. there's an airport there. See, I bet if we scour the city we'll find rental agencies. Whether they'll rent to us? Different matter" Piper pouts as she looks over them all as Kit's determined to get all the pettings she can from Florence. "Remind me to get you a cat too" Piper nods, "You to, Kit. You could use a playmate" she nods sagely and smirks. "Yeah but if we rent a car, right....we.....well.....we sorta wreck it, we pay damages right?" she asks and looks worried. "Anyone got experience driving in Seattle? I know I don't" Piper says quietly. Florence chuckles at the cat shelter pun. "I didn't go to seattle... but I'd just take a bus and sleep some hours to San Francisco from there. Or any bus. But I am not good at keeping an animal. Gosh, at times I don't see my appartment for more than a day without planning and I wouldn't want to subject any animal to that. I understand them you know." she explains, looking longingly at the stove that had provided fresh fries in the days before on just entering the room. "I am just a standard driver. Not that good, used a lot of subways in NYC. So might aw well take a greyhound. So, what about that trick?" Tachi shrugs. "We could take a bus, sure," he says, "but I ca drive. I've driven through enough cities to have an idea of how to not get in an accident. Besides, it'll be more fun to drive, because then it's just us, which means we can talk and laugh and listen to the radio and have a good time. That's what road trips are all about, right? Oh, and we can take the highway right along the coast, I'll Google what it's called once we're out of here, but if I remember it offers some pretty amazing views. And we can stop and take pictures, though we'll need to get a digital camera." He seems happy, excited for the trip ahead o them. "Yeah but....for all we know we're out in the midst of an ocean, right? Somebody needs to stick their head out of the gates and...ya know....report back and tell us where we are? I doubt we're on an ocean or something. Still" Piper says with a shrug, walking over to pet Kit, who looks up to Piper. "I'm not sure if we're in Seattle, or San Fransisco or Outer Mongolia or the Moon or somewhere. e're magical. There's that" Piper says with a smile. "So....who thinks this is a good idea, step out of the gate?" she asks with a shrug. "If this was the moon we'd just start to pop and turn into bloodcicles as we open the door, right?" Florence teases as she pets little Kit, scritching between her ears. "Now, as fun as a roadtrip can be, why are you so deadset on it? There's also a train from Seattle south all the way to Tijuana, and it's faster. Might even make my shift." Tachi shrugs. "Was Leo's idea, though it's what I was gonna do anyway, if you wanna take a train I'd be happy to pay. But if Piper and Leo are still game to drive I am too. You don't have to go with us though." He's still smiling, clearly undeturred by Florence wanting to do something different, no one said they had to stick together after all. "I'll be right back," he says, getting up. "Gonna check where we are." He disappears into the hallway. "You wanna go from wherever we are, to Tiajuana?a?" Piper asks with a shrug. "There he goes" Piper nods watching Tachi leave as Kit purrs contentedly. "You know you can't keep her right? You got a point with the train, though that costs money, which....I duno about you but i DON'T have any" Piper says gently, as if shocked to learn this. "My money never made the trip. Still" Piper nods, "Train or road trip or something....I'm fine with whichever. I like getting home really" she nods. "nope, but the train line goes from somewhere in canada down to it. It stops in like all the bigger towns along the coast." Florence notes, petting the kitten as she looks after Tachi leaving outside a little. "Your money, but your credit card? That little piece of plastic is a lifesaver so often when the cash is out. Jut got to remember to pay the company on time." Tachi returns not long after leaving. "We're in Port Madison," he says. "That's part of Seattle, so we are definitely a ways from home. So, guys, what do you wanna do? I'll cover whatever you decide, because I'm just that nice." Piper grins. "Train, if we all agree?" Piper offers. "Florence suggested it. I don't know about you, but I'd prefer to keep a girl who can turn into a honey badger on our side" she smiles and looks amused. "Nah, Florence isn't too scary, though....I'm all for whateverr we agree on. I'm not bothered either way" Piper says with a grin. "That'd be a drive to the station and then such?" Florence notes, chuckling some. "Comeon, why you think Honey Badger is scary but not something like Bear or Tiger or... Platypus? You know, Platypus are poisonous." She chuckles as she stretches some, then her hand returning to play with Kit's ears. "Train is faster than bus or car by miles, and the less time we need to confine Kit in a box the better, right kit?" "Does Kit need to be confined to a box?" Tachi asks, shrugging. "Couldn't she just wander around? Better yet, does she get car sick?" He considers, frowning. "Because if she does, then we're a bit screwed on that road trip idea, aren't we? Ah well, once we get out of here we'll find a public library or something and jump online, see what the best way to get home i. Train is definitely a good idea, but if you're still in for the fun factor, hey we don't all have to agree on one thing, either. I'll pay for all of you no matter what you choose, though if everyone decides on something I'll go along. But we can totally split up." "You got a point" Piper nods. "Kit'll just be all grrr angry kitty the whole way" Piper oints out sweetly waving a hand at Kit....as the Siamese cat mews in disapproval. Something obscene in cat no doubt, Piper thinks....as she shakes her head. "Port Madison. Okay....so anyone got wheels or do we need to ride out or walk out as it were?" Piper asks with a smile. "Didn't bring my snow boots unfortunately" Piper says with a groan. "Standard policies on trains and in rentals and planes: animals need to be on a leash or in boxes." Florence says with a shrug, one hand attending Kit the kitty. "She disapproves of boxes though... But there's a landline in the foyer. Might call a taxi." "However, does that landline work?" Tachi asks. "I'm not sure it does. It's an old rodery phone, will it even connect to anything anymore?" "That's a plan. Though animals gotta be on leashes or in boxes huh?" Piper muses, looking from Tachi to Florence thoughtfully then Leo, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well" Piper points out with a grin. "Well. Well....if they really have to be on leashes" Piper muses thoughtfully, drawing the word out.... "That's sorta a bit of a giveaway right?" she asks with a shrug, glancing around again as if up to mischief. "I'm fine with whatever we decide however. So.....I'd like it if we stuck together honestly....I'd just....like it if we all stuck together to make sure we got to SF safely, ya know? I mean, I'll even if Prue and Phoebe are okay with it, cook you guys something....or in your case make a cask of fresh peppermint tea for ya" Piper offers to Tachi. Florence eyes Piper as she speaks about leashing, some momets a little dumbstruck, then chuckles. "Comeon girl, get your head out og the gutter. I am not going to scratch the fabrics and people wouldn't even think I might. And I am not shedding. It's not like I am Jason or Jacob or one of the other canines..." Tachi snickers. "Well, suppose there's only one way to see if the phone work, right? So, we're all taking the train, then? I suppose we should all get our stuff together and get ready to go then, yeah? Meet in the entrance hall in...half an hour?" "Did you just smack talk a whole species?" Leo asks with a smirk. "Piper, where'd you find this one?" he adds as Piper grins. "I wasn't even....my mind isn't in the gutter" she protests to no effect as Leo's giving her a 'sure' look, while making hand gestures to the others. Definite hand gestures that leave little to eh imagination as Piper leans over ansd smacks leo on the shoulder. "Behave" she says firmly with a nod to Tachi. "Sure. Leo can orb our stuff down here." she says with a 'you better' look, payback for the hand gestures. Florence chuckles as he shrugs "Just saying I don't get a full long furcoat that even can shed. And I am fine, if samuraiboy pays." She shrugs a little. "I don't have much... a backpack full at best. So... Train trip?" "I'm afraid I have...a little bit. A couple of my weapons madeit here, and so did my battle armor, not to mention my hunting outfit. I think it's only a couple of bags total, so I should be good for a train trip," Tachi says. "So, I guess we're almost ready to go, then." "Sure" Piper nods as Leo orbs out of the kitchen to head upstairs....instead of, say, taking the stairs. Lazy, Piper wonders, though Leo orbs back in with the bag that he brought...as it thuds down and Piper leaps back. "Leo!" she says as Leo looks apolagetic. "I got pulled off course" he says as Piper fumes. "You nearly had that on my feet" she says. it takes her a second to realize she's frozen the bag in place out of shock...though she unfreezes it and it thumps to the ground, the first thump being the initial, non-frozen bag. Piper looks sheepish. "You're lucky I didn't blow it up" Piper says as Leo looks worried. "Well we're ready, Piper and I....and we need a cat crate for Kit" Piper says as Leo begins following Kit with acat carrier, doing his best to lure her into it. Not that it works any. Kit's too smart to end up in that thing without any help...and freezing the kitty's just mean! Florence sighs as Leo starts to dash after Kit, getting up to gather her own stuff and get dressed in the meantime. "I will be right back... Kit, if you manage to escape till i am back down, you get extra treats if you enter the box on your own. And pettings." Tachi can't help but laugh as he gets up to leave as well. "Be back in a few. We'll meet in the entry hall and see if we can't call a cab. See you guys in a bit." And he's gone, out of the room to get ready to go. Piper stays put, as Kit is, amazingly, giving Leo a workout. She's gone and hiddeen somewhere Leo can't easily get, though when he does find it, a Siamese shaped silverr, Kit-sounding blur rockets out and runs under the table. Piper though coaxes her out and cradles Kit. "You have to go in the box, Kit" Piper says gently. "It's....sadly, required" she says as Leo just about shoves the box at Kit....who resumes running. ‘’’A Couple minutes later’’’ Florence stretches as she gets down with her backpack, having put on what might constitute some travel clothes. "Well, let's see... got some change in my pocket for a meal at the station, did you check the landline?" she asked to the others, reachign down as she sees a kit-colored flash running by to try to offer her refuge on the arm a moment. "Comeon girl, you agree to my terms?" Kit considers it and slides on all four paws in a spectacular pirrouette. "I think that's a maybe" Leo points out setting the cat crate down. "You got a way with animals. So" Piper says taking the cue from Leo. "You see bout calming our cat down some. She's not uaully this bad really" Piper says as Kit runs over to Florence and neatly avoids the cat carrier. Tachi's down not long after Florence, in his usual black jeans and t-shirt, though his shirt is no longer black, hw's now back to the skulls backed by flames print. "I take it the phone hasn't been checked yet?" He asks, given Florence's question was unanswered. He's carrying a couple of bags though he doesn't even seem to be straining with any sort of effort. "I just understand them." Florence notes as she reaches down to pat kit on the back. "Ok girl. You get into the box and be ok on the taxi and train ride and you'll get lots of treats and pettings, ok? And maybe Piper arranges you choosing a cat for Tachi later." She's clearly talking to Kit there, trying the old proven strategy of bribing cats. It works... once in a while. Now is that once in a while, as Kit climbs into the box as Piper mouths 'thank you' to Florence and carefully closes the door on the cat carrier, picking it up slowly and carefully as Kit meows in anger as if calling Florence something the FCC would fine her for. Four letters. Or five, Piper's not sure, though she knows Siamese are vocal. Looking over Piper sets the cat carrier on the floor by her as Kit is staring. "No I didn't check it. I've been trying to persuade a cat" Leo says "You're not now," Tachi says, with a slight smirk. "So now you can check it, hey look at that." He walks over and reaches his hand down, poking his fingers through the holes in the carrier's door to Kit, hoping to at least comfort her some. "Kit, that's not nice of you. You need some patience. You'll get your treats, and I am sure you won't need to get into the box soon if you are home. And if we are sneaky, we might open the door on the train for pettings." Florence tries to sooth Kit, giving her a little glare before picking up a bag of the couple. Piper smiles. "Sneaky. Us?" she asks as Leo grins. "See. I'm not sure that's true" Piper shrugs as Leo is standing guard by the cat carrier. "Can't we just get our own train car and kick everyone out?" leo asks. "I mean, c'mon" Piper mutters looking unimpressed by Leo's idea. "Well....hm, we do need somewhere to let Kit out" Piper points out. "I'm pretty sure we need money for cabs, right? So who is gonna call or do we draw straws?" "I'll pay for the cab, Leo gets to make the call," Tachi says, with a bit of amusement. "Since he was the one making up excuses for why the cab isn't already here." Florence nods as she puts the bags down again, givng Leo a little stare. "If we make it quick, maybe we arrive still today." she teases him, nodding to Tachi. "Oh no, I was herding a cat" Leo says as Piper sighs. "Fine. Tachi pays...so Florence calls?" she offers as Leo grabs the phone. "Okay, here goes" he whispers "Okay. Hello, yes. Hello. I'd like to order a cab. I" he nods. "Yes. Uh...hang on" he said, "Got an address?" he asks. Tachi walks outside quickly, before running back in and telling the apparent address of Rowanwood to Leo to give to the cab driver. They spend the next 30 minutes chatting whie waiting for the cab… Category:Log